Variety Show a model ( Bad Boy )
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: Emak Jeje yang rempong , Junsu innocent , Yoochun yang phaboo , changmin yang sadis ,, bagaimana kalo mereka berempat bertemu dengan Babe Yunho yang dekil , cuek tapi doyan banget ama Kebo? baca aja udah deh .. summary nya rada2


Author : Bloody Rose

Cast : Emak , Babe , chunnie , su~ie, kulkas , ama epil

Genre : Genre nya lum jelas .. sama kaya authornya

Rate : T

Warning : BOY X BOY , OOC , Typo bagi yang gak suka klik back aja otte ^^

Annyeong ^^ hallo para readers ini cerita murni imajinasiku ,, mian kalo rada gila , aku cuma ingin readers menikmati ceritaku otte ^^

YUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK cemonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttt

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Aduhhhh…chunniiiiiieeeeee ! you tu gimana sich cari alamat ae salah .. udah jadi sopir eke selama 4 tahun masih juga ya salah muluuu mau ..eke pecat eoh ?" seru Jae Joong ngamuk2

"YA! Chunnie gimana sich .. ini udah mau jam nya pemotretan ..kau tau kan .. agashii kalo dandan luamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buangeeeeetttttttt.. harus seperfect mungkin …" seru Junsu Kesal ..

"Mianne Junsu ~ ya .. agashiii .. tapi aku tadi ingat sekarang lupa .. " jawab Yoochun menampilan tampang cengok(?) nya ..

" Makanya punya jidat lebar buat mikir jangan buat untuk mikir mesum " ejek Jae Joong ..

DEZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIGGGGGGGGGGG…

Sebuah sepatu terlempar ke arah Emak Rempong kita .. untung nya ye .. dia bisa dengan sigap salto salto gitu jadi gak kena .. kalo telat dikit isa dibawa ke UGD soalnya kalo kena mukanya langsung deh dia histeris tingkat dewa.. *gak nyambung kali ya readers .. ah sambung2 in aja ..

"Gak kena weeeee ! " seru Emak sambil julurin lidahnya .. *awas mak jangan panjang2 ..entar keselek lalat dikira kodok..#dilempar emak pake wajan ..

"Mianne ya agashii saya khilap .. " ujar chunnie sambil memasang tampang innocent nya ..

"Arraseo2 ..makanya ne jangan salah lagi .." seru Emak sambil meneruskan update twitter nya yang sempat tertunda karena insiden sang supir lugu + bloon salah alamat ..

Tak lama kemudian ( 3 jam muter2 gak jelas )…

"Ya! Jae Joong ini sudah jam berapa … pemotretan kita harus ngaret ampe 3 jam .. " seru sang sutradara yaitu setan kulkas ..*upss .. ya siapa lagi kalo bukan si SHIM CHANGMIN .. sutradara kelewat batas ide gak jelas dan selalu menampilkan ide2 super gila ..untung ada banyak sponsor yang sudah hilang kewarasanya gara2 tiap hari dicekokin ide2 gak jelas .. dan akhirnya mereka dengan tidak ikhlas banget jadi sponsor project2 gak jelas si sutradara rada sharap itu .

"Sudahlah Minie .. kan tadi mereka sudah telepon tak sengaja kesasar .. sudah2 " jawab Kyu menenangkan .. ya satu ini adalah produser yaitu CHO Kyuhyun .. gak tau apakah dia juga gak waras karena mengikuti si kulkas .. tapi sisi baik hatinya ada ..tapi jangan salah saat jengkel epil nya keluar …epil lo bukan upil .. inget ya readers *angguk2..

Dengan berat hati (beratnya berapa kilo ye ? ) akhirnya sang kulkas pun menyuruh emak rempong segera melakukan pemotretan .. tapi setelah beberapa kali take .. ternyata tidak ada yang membuat sutradara gak jelas ini puas ..

"Semuanya kumpul ..kita ganti latar belakang .. disini kurang membuat ku puas.. harus berbeda

…agar menjadi hasil yang menajubkan .. " serunya ..

"Trus dimana sutradara? "

"SAWAH"

"AAPUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit Emak rempong frustasi ..

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE! " Jerit Junsu ama Kyu bebarengan dengan nada dasar DO ..soalnya kalo E minor kerendahan ..

"TIdak ..aku tidak mau Sutradara ..kau tidak sedang becanda kan ?"tanya Emak rempong takut2..

"ANii.. Harus ! " senyum epil melebar

"Ya! JUNNSUUUUUUUU beliin eke tissue , sepatu bot , sun block, pembersih wajah , payung dari kaca gitu agar besaran , kalung yang banyak agar eke tampak bling2 ..oh ya jangan lupa beliin handuk baru buat mandi .. baju ganti eke .. trus sabun yang wangi ..eke ogah lengket2 gitu iyaccccckkk…" seru Emak merepet kaya bajaj … (gak napas tu ngomongnya)

"Agashii kita mau pemotretan bukan pindahan .. " seru Junsu Kesal ..

"Heh duckbutt eke kan majikan ente .. kok malah protes .. cepet sana beli.. tapi gak usah ama chunnie belinya .. bisa setahun baru balik .. palliii!"

"Ya! Dasar menyebalkan eoh …" sumpah serapah Junsu pun dimulai .. *kok gak ada prolognya ? ( authornya sharap)

Dengan segera Emak Rempong melepaskan tembakan sepatunya ..

"CTAKKKKK!" sukses mendarat di jidat Junsu ..

"Awwww.. agashiii kau keterlaluan .. jidat eke kan gak lebar .. sakit tau ! "

"Sudah sana beli .. eke mau Selca2 dulu .. kali aja ada brondong nyasar ke Twitter eke .." seru Mak rempong sambil mencari posisi yang enak(?)

Tak berapa lama emak rempong mulai mendalami dunianya dan berupdate twitter ria ..

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV LAGIIII ..

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pemandanganya indah bangettttttttttt …. ! " seru Junsu Ndeso (?)

"Sudah duduk kau Junsu memalukan eoh .. teriak2 kaya kita di dorm aja .. " seru Emak kesal

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai dengan selamat .. *Alhamdulillah ..

"Oke siap2 .. semuanya ..pasang dengan benar .. ! " sang sutradara gaje pun mulai mengatur anak buahnya ..

"Minie .. aku rasa si Jae Joong harus memakai Perahu kecil .. agar bajunya tidak kotor .. " usul Kyu ..

"Anii Kyu .. biar tampak alami dia harus masuk ke sawah .. kalau bisa belepotan lumpur sekalian .. " ujar Minie Kekeuh ..

"Ya! Minie ..Jae Joong itu Model papan atas bukan Kebo .." *kasian amat emak disamain ma kebo

"Diam Kyu .. kau berisik saja .. pergi sana urus urusanmu .."

"PLAQQQQQQQ"

"Hey Kyu .. ! kenapa kau memukulku dengan naskah scenario setebal itu eoh ..mau buatku amnesia ?"

"Kuharap begitu ! " seru Kyu gak mau kalah

"BUGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Ya! Minie .. ya ya .. aduh2 aku mau jatuh tolonginn…huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

BRUKKKKKKKKKK

"Dasar Bodoh .. jadinya kita jatuh kan .. kenapa menarik bajuku .. "

"Kau juga kenapa menabrak bahuku … " seru Kyu kesal ..

"Hey kalian pasangan gak jelas .. ini kita harus bagaimana? Malah tidur2 an di sawah .. udah gak ada Hotel eoh ? " tanya Emak rempong bête ..

"Kau juga masuk ke sawah Jae Joong ! " seru Changmin mendeathglare (tumben berani)

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, gak bisa kah kita diatas saja .. atau diatas jembatan gitu kek .. " seru Emak Rempong melas ..

"Anii.. cepat ganti baju sana .. lalu masuk .!. " jawab sutradara dengan kejam .. setajam silet ! *korban inpotaimen

Dengan masih marah2 gak jelas .. mulut maju 5 cm gitu ..manyun2 .. akhirnya dengan sangat amat duper terpaksa emak rempong menjalankan perintahnya .. akhirnya dengan begitu dia langsung nyebur kesawah ..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…JUNSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…. Mana tissue .. ! JUNSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.. palliiiii …" jerit2 bener2 bikin sakit telinga ..

Tak jauh dari situ ada Namja cakep .. eh ganteng deng .. tapi dekil mendekati mereka .. dia lagi bawa Kebonya ..

Dengan seenaknya dia memandikan kebo nya di dekat Jae Joong .. dengan tidak sopan sang Kebo gerak2 tu ekor nya .. bikin nyiprat sana sini ..apalagi ke tubuh Emak Rempong .. jelas saja Emak langsung menjerit2 .. badanya kotor … semua Kru disitu melongo masih menyaksikan namja tak tau diri(?) memandikan kebonya di wilayah syuting ..

"Hey ! siapa kau .. kenapa kau disini ? " tanya Kyu kesal karena pemotretan tertunda..

"Yunho Imnida .. bukan salahku .. disini aku biasa memandikan kebo ku .." jawan sang Namja besar , ganteng namun dekil itu ..

"Ya! Kau sangat kurang ajar dan juga UGGGGG bau keringatmu .." kata Emak sambil mengibas2 kan tanganya mengusir bau yang tidak sedap ..

" apa kau bilang yeoja cantik ? " jawab Yunho sambil menggoda nya ..

"Yeoja ! ya! Kau tidak lihat aku namja ! "

"Oh ya? Coba ku cek .. ! "dengan gerakan tiba2 Yunho mendekati Emak lalu memegang dadanya .. sontak Emak terkejut ..

Lama2 Emak malah menikmati sentuhan si Yunho itu .. mata nya merem melek gitu .. *emak mulai dah pervert ..ni babe juga sama aja ..

"Hey mau sampai mengeceknya ?" orang2 mulai berkasak kusuk membicarakan kejadian di depan mata mereka ..

"Ah .. bener kan .." kata Emak menahan desahanya ..

"Eh Eh iya benar ..kau namja .." seru Yunho takjub ..

Tanpa sengaja saat Emak mau menjauhi Babe .. dia terpeleset otomatis dia ditangkep ama babe dunk .. tapi berhubung badan emak rada berat jadi sukses mereka berdua jatuh tumpang tindih diatas sawah ..dan celakanya di bawah Kebo *ckckckckckkck jatuhnya elegan dikit kek ..

Semua terperangah waktu melihat Bibir Babe mencium bibir emak dengan ganas..

SKIPP dulu ..

TBC

kekekekekek~ silahkan review nya ^^


End file.
